


Sacrifice

by Kalua



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Battle, Canonical Character Death, Conversations, F/M, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Shortly before the final battle against the seven lights, Marluxia and Larxene have a conversation.
Relationships: Larxene/Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Sacrifice

It was the night before the final battle. Tomorrow, that old geezer would pit his new organization against the seven lights, and then the whole business would be over, one way or another. Part of Larxene was tempted to skip out on it, mess the bastard’s plan up, but the fragment of Xehanort’s Heart within her wouldn’t allow that.

So, instead of running off and letting Xehanort fight his own fight, she ruffled Marluxia’s pink mane. “You forgot to brush your hair again,” she noted as she sat down next to him.

“I doubt Sora will care much what we look like while we’re fighting.”

Larxene gave an amused snort. “Probably not, but at least you’d look good.”

“Oh?” Marluxia averted his eyes from the night sky to look at Larxene instead. “Do you have some issue with how I look?” He leaned in closer, but Larxene shoved his face away.

“Don’t get too cocky.”

Marluxia stayed where she’d pushed him. Larxene locked eyes with him for a moment, then pulled Marluxia towards her. When their lips met, she could feel him smirk.

Silence filled the air after they pulled away. There wasn’t much to say; they both knew what was to come.

It was Marluxia who broke the silence. “You know, if we meet again in the next life—”

“Nuh-uh, we’re not doing that,” Larxene interrupted him. “We lost one on one, but there’ll be three of us tomorrow. We’ll beat the kid, and then we can give the old geezer a piece of our minds.”

Marluxia just smiled at her and nodded.

Larxene raised her gaze to the sky, the stars reflecting in her yellow eyes. “And you better pull your own weight, ‘cause I’m not gonna help you if you mess up.”

Luxord was gone. Sora had gotten stronger, but they could shift the tide of battle yet.

The kid aimed at Marluxia, who was still in the air after his last attack, with no way to dodge. This would be his end, but Larxene could use the distraction to attack Sora from behind and win the battle.

Acting against Xehanort’s wishes was downright painful, like Larxene’s non-existent heart was getting ripped out of her chest. Then Sora’s Firaga hit, the scorching heat singing her coat and making her skin blister.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Larxene saw Marluxia’s eyes widen in astonishment. She’d never been one to sacrifice herself.

Larxene wouldn’t be around to explain herself. She already felt her body grow lighter as she faded away for the second time. Ugh, how she hated this feeling. Now it was up to Marluxia to chew the old bastard out, and he’d better do it well enough for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> A fellow fan in a zine Discord server I'm in told us how the AI said MarLar rights because Larxene took a ~~bullet~~ firaga meant for Marluxia.  
> My shippy heart, of course, couldn't resist.
> 
> Also, I will stand by my headcanon that Marluxia doesn't even give half a damn about his appearance, even if that's not the popular Fanon. ~~Y'all are still valid tho~~


End file.
